Better as One, More Powerful Than Two
by ArcaneOre
Summary: An AU telling of the Gemini Youma story. Set at night during a storm with the building Hiromi Matsuno works in all but abandoned, and adding a new character Kazuhiro Yamata as prey that Castor and Pollux choose as their next victim. The story is complete, but also WIP. It will be expanded and further polished in the future. M/F, coercion, violence, fantasy and supernatural themes.


**Sailor Moon Erotica Fic**

**Better as One, More Powerful Than Two. **

3952 words

The night had been stormy. Clouds and thunder rolled across the sky as rain lashed the buildings and sidewalks below. It was for that reason that the building was nearly deserted. Even the most committed to their work wanted to get home before the rain got too bad, or the power went out. It had been flickering for the past hour, but a few truly dedicated (or obsessed) had stayed behind to continue their work.

Among these was Hiromi Matsuno. She was focused on her work. A pencil was gripped tight in her fingers as she bent over her task. Everyone else in her area had gone home. Even her best friend and biggest rival, Kazuko Tadashita. Of course she'd gone home though, she wasn't near as dedicated as Hiromi was. A triumphant smile came over the brunette's face as she continued working on the latest bit of animation. Her work had improved so much, and this pencil seemed to be her lucky charm. She did wonder at the fact that it never seemed to wear down, but at the same time – it was getting her places that she'd never been to before and she didn't truly care.

With each stroke of her pencil, her energy was rising, reaching it's peak as she put the final touches on the animation. Holding it up proudly, she flipped through it one last time, elated and utterly ecstatic. She'd never felt so good! She placed down the animation, knowing that it was going to inks tomorrow. As she got up, she felt as if something was missing, and rushed back to grab her pencil, holding it close as if it was her best friend. "We're going far together." She whispered to the pencil.

Grabbing her things, she was about to rush to the door when she suddenly felt...tired...exhausted. The pencil in her hands...it was glowing! She stared at it in shock as the twined colors around it writhed and suddenly leaped from the pencil, bouncing around the room as colored light before settling in front of her. The pencil shrank back to it's original...almost used up size...and as it did, she felt the energy drain from her just as quickly as the pencil reverted to it's true form. She stared at it a moment, confusion and shock showing on her face before she collapsed to the floor.

When Hiromi fell to the floor, the thump was heard in the hallway where one of her co-workers was passing by. Pausing, the man tilted his head and peered into the dark room. "Hiromi?" He called, stepping forward with a mug of coffee wrapped in either hand. Hirmoi had been working still when he'd gone to get it. Maybe she'd gone home? But he was sure he'd heard a noise.  
Two figures moved in the room – passing the window lit by the street lights outside. In a flash of lightning, he saw Hiromi crumpled on the floor like a discarded sketch. "Hiromi!" He stared as the two figures stepped over her in perfect unison, moving as one almost. Had they attacked her? He hadn't heard a struggle, but the two women stepped out in front of him.

Though he was worried about his co-worker, he couldn't help but stare at these two women. They were so _strange_ looking! One had purple skin, the other red. Their hair was short, bobbed and just darker than the second one's skin. They wore the strangest outfits and...were those _tails_ moving behind them?! "L-look..." He stammered, looking between the two "I don't know what's going on here, but you ladies need to leave...we don't have anything of value here, we're just a simple animation studio!"

The two women kept walking, their high heels clicking on the floor as the ruffled skirts – if you could call them for how little fabric they involved – fluttered as they walked. "Well well.." The first said "What have we here?" The second chimed in, before all but ignoring him. "We have the girl's energy...but surely while we're here, we could .. collect more?" They both leered at the man, who by now was confused but trembling a little, coffee starting to splash in it's mug.  
"Oh, surely. After all, we would be doing Nephrite a favor...gathering more energy to raise his Queen." They both grinned once more. "What fun we shall have." They chimed together as they advanced once more. By now they had him backed into another office with a full wall of windows and little else other than a single desk. The lights from the hallway flickered again – outlining the two advancing as lightning flashed from outside, illuminating their looks of dark intent.

"P-please, what are you doing?!" The man stared at them. A tail lashed out and struck his leg, making him fall to the floor to the laughter of the two standing above him. "H-here!" He suddenly grabbed his wallet and all but threw it at them, making the two stop. The one with red skin scooped up the wallet and opened it curiously "Who have we got, Castor?" The purple one asked as she peered over the others shoulder.

"Apparently a Kazuhiro Yamata" She read off his ID. "Well" She grinned, tossing the wallet to the side "We're going to have a bit of fun with you, Kazuhiro Yamata. Isn't that right Pollux?" She asked her companion, looking the man over once more.

"Oh yes..he's nothing remarkable, but his fear holds quite an energy to it, and he _is_ an artist like the girl was..." Pollux quipped as she bent down to look at him better.

"You!" The man suddenly stood up "You hurt Hiromi?!" He seemed angry. Furious even. The two women looked at each other as their tails twined with each other. "How dare you hurt Hiromi!" He yelled. "She's a brilliant woman, and on her way to the top!"

The two woman's eyes lit up as if they were glowing from within. "Oh yes, his energy rises! This is good!" The one called Castor seemed pleased, all but clapping her hands as she stared at him with a huge grin. "Nephrite will be so pleased, perhaps he will let us keep them as pets!"

Pollux grinned as well. "Yes, yes, I think he just might. After all, without their peak energy, they'll be useless as anything else really." She mused, stepping forward, a hungry look in her eyes. "I wonder if he'll be like a ripe fruit like the last one, or will be unique in his own way."  
A frown crossed Castor's face "What are you doing?" She all but snapped as the other continued moving towards Kazuhiro. A swift step put her next to Pollux again. "You had the last one." She growled, eyes narrowed dangerously as her tail twitched angrily.

The purple skinned woman looked up, startled. "I was just getting a closer look, Castor. After all, if we dally all night, his energy will wane again. We should begin before it ends up that way." She growled, standing up fully as she'd been in a half crouch as she approached the man like a wild animal. Now she stood mere inches from Pollux. "And why should you have this one? I did a good job on the last one, we already know I can do my job well."  
Red skin flushed a darker color as Castor glared at her friend "How dare you imply that I am incapable in my job!" She hissed, stepping so close that there was barely breath between the two forms – so similar and so different at the same time.

Seeing a chance to possibly end this, Kazuhiro suddenly spoke up "Ladies, ladies! There's really...no need for this!" He gulped as the two sets of eyes turned on him, still narrow and angry, but now with a new target "There's...no need to fight over me. No need to do this at all. We can just...forget the whole thing. I'll take Hiromi home and...I'll make up a story and no one has to know!" He looked nervous, but not near as nervous as he felt right now with the two women glaring at him like a misshapen thing worthy of scorn.

Pollux suddenly looked interested, her eyebrows raising and her eyes widening, as if she had a sudden, delightful idea. Castor lunged forward, grabbing Kazuhiro's throat with a growl, and he was sure he saw his life flash before his eyes. "Oh, but Castor, he has a point!" Pollux spoke up, now grinning once more. When the red one turned towards the purple, Pollux grinned "We _don't_ have to fight over him."

"Well how are we to decide who gets him first then?" Castor snapped angrily. "A decision has to be made here.

The second laughed "Yes...but Castor...I wonder." She mused as she crouched down, now peering up at the man. "We are wonderful together, we work as a beautiful team. But.." Castor was frowning at her, tightening their tails a bit more. "Perhaps...we would be better as one." The two women exchanged glances, quiet but dangerous, before Castor let go of his throat, looking at her companion in wonder before they were suddenly both grinning, and now leering at Kazuhiro.

"What a delightful idea, Pollux. Do you think we can do it though? I mean we've never tried." She mused, tapping her lips with the fingers of her right hand while she cradled the same elbow in her left hand. The other stood with her body tense, hands balled into fists and held near her shoulders in a pose of utter delight and restrained glee. "Yes...yes I think it could be done!" Castor finally decided with a grin.

The two women grinned at each other, ignoring Kazuhiro who was now attempting to surreptitiously scoot sideways out of their vision and perhaps out of the door if they stayed distracted long enough. "How shall we do it though?" Pollux asked, her now wide eyes focused on Castor's.

There was a pause while they both thought before, without a word – apparently the same idea occurred to both of them simultaneously. They gripped each others hands and stepped close so they were touching, their tails entwining as much as they could. Each bore a look of deep concentration as they seemed to begin to step _into_ one another, both starting to glow from within – lighting them up and leaving only a vague outline as the light began to glow so brightly.

Kazuhiro, though he was trying to escape, couldn't help but stare, mesmerized at what he was seeing. The two forms seemed to melt into one another – two lights becoming one. Red and purple swirling in a semi humanoid shape that eventually became one, singular shape. As the light died down, what started as a mesmerized fascination, became a horrified stare, unable to look away.

The two petite forms had grown taller, now standing half a head taller than Kazuhiro, the skin was now a mottled purple – swirled like marble in it's varying hues from deep purple to a light violet. Their eyes too had elements of the both of them – each half orange, half blue, and slitted like a cat's eyes. The tail behind the new creature had two main offshoots – each with three ends and all stemming from a powerful main tail. The hair was a dark blue, with light purple locks intermingled in the whole.

Now that they had joined, the new form moved about slowly – getting used to itself before turning all but glowing eyes on Kazuhiro. "Ahh, now it is time that we had some fun after our work." The voice was like Castor and Pollux were speaking at once, with a deeper undertone to it. At once she moved forward, reaching out with arms and tails towards Kazuhiro. She was quick and strong. The poor artist never really had a chance.

Within moments, he found himself pressed against the desk once more, with this strange woman closely examining him. She began to pull at his clothes, tugging until buttons tore from his shirt, her tail working at his belt. "We shall have such glorious fun with you." The woman commented with a deep, rumbling purr. Kazuhiro was struck dumb, he couldn't think of a single thing to say, or any way to react. How could he? He'd never heard of such a situation, and being in it was just such a shock!

"Oh!" The woman smiled as she revealed her prey, tugging his clothes away fully with the help of her tails – which were very prehensile and quite tactile. They even managed to get his shoes off, knocking him off balance to pull them off and shove him back onto the desk a bit. "Yes, your energy will please us."  
"Energy? What are you _talking_ about?!" Kazuhiro finally found his voice, staring with wide eyes at the women as he felt those tails tug his underwear off finally. He gasped, instantly moving to cover himself even as his shirt was shoved off his shoulders. "What are you doing?! Unhand me!" He tried to shove back against the woman, but she just laughed and pressed closer

"Come now, you'll enjoy it. Hiromi enjoyed it thoroughly, and your energy has been repressed..for oh so long. Let us bring it out. You'll adore it." She cooed as her slightly clawed hands ran down his sides. "Come, come. There's no need to be shy, Kazuhiro." She purred against his ear, tickling it a little with the vibration of the purr. "You're a very handsome man after all." She hummed. "Let us see yours, and we'll let you see ours." She hummed, pressing against him a little, making the artist squeak a little and stare. There was...possibility here after all, if one ignored the strangeness of all of this – and the strange look of the woman.

"W-well...I don't know..." Ignoring the fact that this person...was two just a minute ago, and that they'd done something to Hiromi...she was attractive in a very...very strange light. And how often did one get propositioned like this?! Still, he was hesitant, because it wasn't so simple to ignore all that after all.

"Oh come _on_." The woman growled, those claws suddenly turning dangerous as she tore at his shirt, ripping it from his body until he stood completely bare. It came as such a shock that he just stared at her as her tails grabbed his wrists, yanking them away from his groin. "Ohhh, well that's nothing to be ashamed of, now is it?" She cackled a bit, running her hands over his genitals.

There was really nothing that Kazuhiro could do. He tried struggling, and was shocked by just how _strong_ this woman was. And maybe a portion of him was ok with this. Or maybe he just didn't know what he wanted. One way or another, his body began to react and his cock started to harden as he let out a pathetic little whimper.

"Oh there's no need for that." She laughed, a titter almost as she crouched, getting a closer look at the now hard shaft. "Mmm, this should do well." She hummed as she stood up, using her tails to move him as she pleased, manhandling him to stand in front of the desk as she sat her pert rear end on it. Her hands moved away from him and to her own – rather insubstantial outfit. A clasp here and a tie there, and the skirt and underwear dropped to the floor, followed by the top – revealing more of the marbled skin. She had dark purple nipples, already a bit hardened, and a neatly trimmed bush below, hiding her labia and vagina.

A grin came over her face as she pulled the man down to his knees and spread her legs, putting one foot on the desk after kicking off her high heels. "Come on then. Have a taste." She insisted rather firmly, grabbing his head and tangling her fingers in his hair, tugging him forward against her groin. "Make me all wet, make it good and I'll let you fuck me, Kazuhiro." She cooed.

For a moment, the man wasn't entirely sure what he should do. His face was pressed against her pussy, and he really didn't have much choice in the matter. Might as well enjoy it. Besides, she _was_ promising that he'd get laid. A tongue slipped from between his lips to tentatively lick at her. Feeling the tremble, he became a bit more bold, moving his fingers up to spread her labia while he lapped over the whole of her pussy, pausing to flicker his tongue over her clit.

A moan dripped from the strange woman's lips. Though he was a bit scrawny, and a bit hesitant, he wasn't half bad at this. As a matter of fact he was becoming more bold and she could move her hand away a bit to pinch at her nipples and squeeze her breasts as he worked. Her eyes fluttered shut, reveling in the feeling. Oh yes, this would be well worth it. They would have the high energy of _two_ people, and have gotten to have some fun along the way. Yes, well worth it.

A squeak was torn from her as Kazuhiro suckled on her clit and started to finger her. Not the most coordinated – but he certainly made up for lack of expertise with enthusiasm. Correctly placed enthusiasm. She was soon dripping wet and all but grinding against his face. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore and stood up, letting go of him completely as she turned around, spreading her legs and bending over the desk. "Fuck me." She demanded, her tails whipping out – one wrapping around his throat firmly, the other around his waist – a smaller tip wrapping around his cock and balls so he didn't finish until she did.

With the help of her tails to hold him and guide him, he managed to get in perfectly the first time. He wasn't huge, but it wasn't like she'd had much opportunity to have sex, so she was a bit tight. "Ohhh, _yes_!" She hissed, bucking her hips back and yanking him forward with her tail. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he put them on the desk as he followed her very insistent guidance on the matter. Other than the fact that he was a mostly willing participant in this, he really wasn't getting much of a say in it. But it still felt amazing, so he wasn't going to complain. Not that he really wanted to with a very strong tail twined around his throat of course.  
"FUCK ME" She demanded harshly, arching her back and pressing her upper body against the desk. She tugged on him hard, squeezing his waist and throat with her tails until he choked. She eased up the tail around his throat at least, caressing his face with the tips to encourage him and let him know he was doing well. He was soon thrusting in hard and fast – and she was thoroughly enjoying it. And completely distracted from anything else that was going on. Normally they were so vigilant, but now, in this moment, an elephant could have stampeded through the room without very much of a reaction from her. Even Kazuhiro was pretty awash in the whole thing and wouldn't notice the bodies moving through the building. They were quiet after all.

The sounds of sex drifted faintly through the halls as Usagi, Rei and Ami slipped through the halls in their Sailor Senshi disguises. "Is anyone else disturbed by this?" Ami piped up. "I mean, this is where Hiromi works, and we've been able to trace one of Nephrite's youma here..." She whispered as they hurried towards Hiromi's office.

"What is that _noise_?!" Usagi hissed as they stopped outside the open door to the department.

Staring at her friend, Rei raised a brow "I'm not going to dignify that with an answer, Sailor Moon." She shook her head, taking the lead.

Though the office doors were open, of course the friends noticed Hiromi's crumpled body before they noticed a youma being screwed on a desk across the hall. Thankfully, they were quiet enough in their discovery to not attract the attention of the near howling woman on the desk. "_Have people no decency_?" Ami whispered as she quickly checked on Hiromi before using her visor to check out the youma, a look of displeased disgust on her face the whole.

"Decency, schmecency, Sailor Mercury! That's our youma!" Rei hissed "And a very..ah..._distracted_ one at that." She frowned "If we can surprise her...we can dispose of her quickly!"

"What is she _doing?_" Usagi stared, getting an exasperated glare from both her companions "Right...dispatching the monster." She focused, quickly planning with her fellows with hushed voices. With all the noise the youma and her chosen victim were making, they really didn't have to be quite this quiet, but it was better safe than sorry!

"It's tail seems to be it's weak point. My readouts say that the two youma fused into one, and the tail is what is keeping their bond as well as helping to increase their power. If we can dispatch it, we can easily defeat the monster itself." Ami whispered as the visor was put away.

"I can take care of the tail" Usagi insisted "You two can combine powers to take care of the youma...just be careful...her..._companion_ may be an innocent in all this."

With a plan made, the three sneaked across the hallway to the brazenly open door. Of course, no one else was here, so it hardly made any difference. The youma was still fully distracted, and from the pitch and frequency of her cries – was getting very close to her peak, as was the man she had chosen to wrangle.

Once they were fully sure that the youma was fully distracted, the three stood up. Sailor Moon reached up, removing her tiara as it charged. It would have to be a very careful and precise hit. Her eyes narrowed as she aimed "Moon...Tiara...Action!" She cried, startling the youma and her victim. But the tiara hit her tails, severing them as she shrieked.

Almost immediately after, Sailor Mars added her attack to the main body of the youma "Fire...Soul!" The blast barely missed the poor bystander, while Mercury added a final attack.

"Bubble...Blast!" Cooling down the heat so quickly...the youma shrieked one last time before exploding in a shower of light.

When the light faded, a very confused, naked Kazuhiro was left standing, facing the window, his cum splattered over the desk as he muttered in confusion and possible embarrassment.

"Victory!" Usagi shouted with glee, posing a bit. Ami was averting her eyes, while Rei coughed a bit "Um...we'll just...go check on Hiromi." She ushered her friends out of the room to go check on the reviving artist.

Kazuhiro looked down at the desk and sighed "That was the first time I'd gotten laid in three years." He keened mournfully.

In the end, our heroes prevailed. Hiromi learned the value of not using enchanted pencils and the day was saved. Though Kazuhiro would sometimes stop near the office and sigh before going on with his day for weeks after the event – though he would discuss it with no one. He firmly maintained that he had left, only to return as the Sailor Scouts were checking on Hiromi, after realizing he'd left his keys behind.


End file.
